


Путь домой

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: «В последние несколько дней Конрад обращался с ним робко и неловко , как с шатающимся зубом, и он не мог не беспокоиться – поэтому оказался здесь, прижимаясь к стене напротив каюты Конрада и смотря на отблески факела, прыгающие по деревянным панелям, пока корабль медленно плыл в Шин-Макоку»





	Путь домой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Going Home](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/480397) by MadScienceChick. 



> таймлайн: пост-канон, возвращение из Сей-Сакоку

Вольфрама выворачивало наизнанку на левом борту корабля, Мурата и Йозак играли в аналог шашек на камбузе, Гвендаль вязал у себя в каюте – и Юури был свободен.  
Внутри него скопилось много слов, которые нужно было сказать, но слишком сложно собирать их в предложения, когда рядом кто-то есть. Он не был даже уверен, что сможет сделать это перед Конрадом, но он собирался закрыть глаза и выпалить все разом, надеясь, что слова чудесным образом сами сложатся во что-то понятное. В последние несколько дней Конрад обращался с ним робко и неловко, как с шатающимся зубом, и он не мог не беспокоиться – поэтому оказался здесь, прижимаясь к стене напротив каюты Конрада и смотря на отблески факела, прыгающие по деревянным панелям, пока корабль медленно плыл в Шин-Макоку.  
Он не меньше получаса уговаривал свои нервы успокоиться достаточно, чтобы постучать, так что был обескуражен, когда на стук никто не открыл. Он знал, что Конрад у себя. Видел, как он входил примерно с час назад (сам Юури в это время прятался чуть дальше по коридору), к тому же из-под двери пробивался свет.  
– Конрад? – неуверенно позвал он и постучал еще раз.  
– Хейка? – хотя Конрад не повышал голос, слышно было довольно хорошо. – Что-то случилось?  
Юури закрыл глаза.  
– Нет, я... я просто хотел поговорить.  
– Хейка, сейчас не самое удачное время, – голос Конрада был очень, очень ровным и четким. Юури подумал, что это, если честно, звучит довольно забавно.  
Он прижался лбом к двери.  
– Конрад. – Юури сглотнул. – Пожалуйста, можно мне... Это не займет много времени... – Он замолчал, сам не зная, почему так настойчиво стремится поговорить с ним. Может, сейчас и правда не самое удачное время. Может, ему стоит вернуться в свою каюту и получше обдумать, что он хочет сказать...  
Но дверь немного приоткрылась, и он увидел Конрада: в падающем сзади свете лампы он выглядел странно помятым, его мундир был расстегнут до последней пуговицы, шея чуть поблескивала от пота. От Конрада разило вином.  
– Конрад, – у Юури округлились глаза, – с тобой все в порядке?  
– Да, – ответил Конрад, по-прежнему очень четко и тщательно выговаривая слова, как человек, который изо всех сил пытается притвориться трезвым, но ему это решительно не удается. – И нет. – Он сглотнул. Юури завороженно наблюдал за движением кадыка. – Хейка, о чем вы хотели поговорить?  
– Э-э, я бы лучше... в смысле... в общем, можно я войду? – У Юури вспотели ладони.  
Конрад замер.  
– Не уверен, что это хорошая идея...  
– Я знаю, что ты выпил, – немного неуверенно сказал Юури, чувствуя, как краснеет. – Я не против. То есть... то есть, это вообще не мое дело, вот и все. Просто не хотел бы говорить в коридоре.  
Конрад прикрыл глаза и, открыв их спустя несколько секунд, выглядел побежденным. Он отступил от двери, прошел к неудобному стулу около маленького столика, и, чуть покачнувшись, сел. Юури на мгновение заколебался, потом вошел, закрывая дверь.  
И запер ее на засов. Его руки тряслись.  
– Конрад, я... – Юури запнулся. Он знал, что он хочет сказать:  _спасибо тебе, спасибо тебе за то, что поймал меня, за то, что спасаешь меня, за то, что защищаешь меня, спасибо тебе за **тебя**_  – но почему-то чувствовал, что внутри его головы и вне ее эти слова будут нести разный смысл. Он не решался.  
– Ты что, запер дверь? – спросил Конрад, чуть хмурясь и пытаясь смотреть мимо Юури.  
– Ага, – Юури подошел к столику и положил руку на спинку второго стула, слишком нервничая, чтобы присесть. – Конрад, слушай, я давно хотел сказать...  
– Почему ты запер дверь?  
– Потому что... Потому что я не смогу сделать это, если кто-то еще будет рядом, – выпалил, не подумав, Юури. – Я даже не уверен, что смогу сделать это рядом с тобой. – Он знал, что румянец на щеках стал еще гуще. – Конрад, пожалуйста, дай мне договорить.  
Конрад перевел взгляд с двери на него.  
– Тогда вперед, – неуверенно сказал он.  
– Я хотел... хотел поблагодарить тебя, – Юури запнулся. Его горло словно сжало тисками, и стало больно в груди. Это оказалось труднее, чем он думал. – З-за подвеску, за то, что поддерживаешь меня, за все. Конрад, я... – Может, ему лучше сесть? А то у него ноги подкашивались. Но его колотило слишком сильно, чтобы он смог передвинуться, даже чуть-чуть. – Конрад, это так много... так много значит для меня. Ты. То, что ты есть. – Ноги отказывались его держать, он чувствовал это. Вот-вот упадет.  
Так и случилось.  
У Юури подломились колени, но он не упал, нетвердой рукой опершись на стол, точно рядом с расслабленной ладонью Конрада. Его пальцы, прижатые к деревянной столешнице, дрожали, а край ладони задевал рукав формы Конрада. Лицо Конрада было в считаных сантиметрах от него, и по-прежнему поблескивало от пота. Юури вдыхал его запах: соль, волнение и алкоголь, а Конрад смотрел на него полуприкрытыми глазами, во взгляде был вопрос.  
Юури наклонился и поцеловал его.  
«Это не по плану!» – завопила разумная часть мозга, пока его рот неуклюже тыкался в рот Конрада. Тот застыл, как вкопанный, его губы были приоткрыты, но не шевелились, Юури ощущал на них вкус вина, что он пил, и легкий привкус фруктов, что Конрад ел за обедом.   
У Юури сердце выпрыгивало из груди. Он сам не знал, что делает. Ему следовало остановиться. И извиниться.  
Вместо этого он приоткрыл губы и провел языком по верхней губе Конрада. Конрад застонал и стал целовать Юури в ответ, его губы были теплыми и твердыми, а его язык во рту Юури – скользким и проворным. Когда Конрад обнял его одной рукой, у Юури окончательно отказали ноги.  
Ножки стула заскрипели, когда Конрад отодвинул его от стола, но этот слабый звук утонул в шуме крови в ушах Юури. Конрад притянул Юури к себе, рука на спине подростка дрожала. И Юури очнулся, когда очутился на сильных бедрах Конрада, а их тела прижимались друг к другу так плотно, что пуговицы на пиджаке Юури впивались ему в кожу. Рот Конрада под его губами был горячим и отчаянным, его рука сжимала ткань пиджака Юури, а его – о! – его возбужденный член был прижат к члену Юури.  
Это было не по плану. Но такой план был гораздо лучше.   
У Юури тряслись руки, когда он просунул их между их телами, чтобы окончательно расстегнуть мундир. Он чуть отстранился – ровно настолько, чтобы стянуть тяжелую ткань с широких плеч Конрада, обнажая простую белую рубашку, полувлажную от пота. У Конрада перехватило дыхание. Юури припал припухшими губами к коже над воротником, и Конрад застонал, его бедра дернулись вверх.  
Юури был таким твердым, что ему казалось, будто он взорвется в любую секунду, но все же между ними оставалось еще слишком много надоедливой ткани. С каждым приоткрываемым сантиметром кожи Конрада становилось все лучше и лучше, так что он пытался сдерживаться: не прижимался слишком сильно, не подавался навстречу Конраду в отчаянном желании прикоснуться. Вместо этого неуклюже стянул с Конрада расстегнутую рубашку и отбросил ее прочь, одновременно слизывая пот с его горла. Конрад запустил одну руку в волосы Юури, другой проскальзывая ему под куртку и рубашку, отчего по коже подростка побежали мурашки, вызванные отнюдь не холодом.  
– Юури, это... Это не... Ты... – пытался что-то сказать ему Конрад. Зачем? Юури заткнул его голодными поцелуями. Такой план гораздо лучше любых разговоров. Он вздохнул с облегчением, когда Конрад ловко освободил его от пиджака и рубашки, позволяя холодному воздуху целовать его разгоряченную кожу. Конрад положил ладонь на зад Юури, резко встал, придерживая его на весу, сделал несколько шагов к узкой кровати и повалил на нее обоих.  
О. О. Тело Конрада было таким тяжелым и горячим, его грудь была... его ноги... Юури не мог больше оставаться под ним ни секунды, а то он кончил бы прямо в брюки, и по ним Вольфрам узнает, и одна эта мысль должна была ввергнуть в страх за свою жизнь... Но вместо этого он вцепился в плечи Конрада и оттолкнул его, сталкивая и перекатывая на спину, неумело нащупывая пряжку его штанов. У Юури в глазах все расплылось и потемнело, стоило ему увидеть, как возбужденный член Конрада распирает стринги, и Юури впервые оценил все преимущество национального нижнего белья. Он просунул пальцы под резинку трусов и стянул их вместе со штанами.  
Обнаженный Конрад. Юури заставил себя глубоко дышать и думать о чем-то другом: о бейсболе... Конрад, играющий в бейсбол... Нет! Нет, не помогает! Холодный душ... с Конрадом – нет! Ничего, ничего не отвлекало!.. А Конрад сел и поцеловал его – вскользь, но с безошибочным намерением – а потом его рука оказалась на брюках Юури, скользнула ниже, Юури отчаянно потерся об нее – и кончил Конраду в руку, содрогаясь в конвульсиях, и все-таки пачкая свои единственные брюки.  
Юури, дрожа, прижимался к Конраду, дыша ему в плечо, а тот нежно целовал его шею, успокаивающе гладя широкими ладонями по спине.  
– Ты должен уйти, – прошептал Конрад, его дыхание ласкало чувствительную кожу за ухом.  
– Ты спятил? – неверяще спросил Юури. Уйти сейчас, еще дрожа, от Конрада – горячего, возбужденного и полностью обнаженного, казалось невозможным. Он чуть отстранился, скользя взглядом по телу Конрада, по его твердому члену.   
Может, у Юури не было опыта, но полным дураком он тоже не был. И не так давно совершил судьбоносную ошибку – все же почитал те мамины манги. И теперь знал, что с членом другого мужчины можно делать... разные вещи. Но почему-то казалось, что привычный способ мастурбации – как-можно-тише-и-быстрее – здесь не годится, так что он склонился к Конраду и открыл рот.  
Конрад застонал в голос, вцепившись пальцами в волосы Юури. Тот решил считать это знаком одобрения и осторожно вобрал в рот.   
С невнятным звуком Конрад толкнулся ему навстречу.  
Юури решил, что это довольно легко. Он догадывался, что не силен в технике, но Конрад под ним стонал и изгибался, его член был твердым и горячим, и в данной ситуации лучшего и желать было нельзя. К тому времени, как у Юури начал уставать рот, его собственный член снова встал, а Конрад что-то бессвязно лепетал, то обращаясь к высшим силам, то мешая вскрики одобрения с именем Юури.  
Юури нравились реакции Конрада – и он осмелился. Скользнул вверх по Конраду, прижимаясь к тому всем телом, и поцеловал его, на языке Юури по-прежнему был солоноватый привкус готового кончить Конрада.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, – прошептал Юури.  
Конрад издал что-то невнятно-вопросительное, и Юури повторил:  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул. – Он переплел пальцы с пальцами Конрада и потянул руку Конрада к своей заднице, кристально ясно обозначая свои намерения.  
Конрад уткнулся горящим лицом ему в плечо.  
– Юури...  
– Пожалуйста, Конрад. – Юури очень старался, чтобы его голос не дрожал. – Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня.  
– В сумке, – немного приглушенно пробормотал Конрад.  
Раскрытая сумка Конрада лежала в ногах кровати, и чтобы пошарить там, Юури пришлось покинуть тепло объятий Конрада. Перчатки кетчера и бейсбольный мяч лежали прямо наверху, вместе с – Юури победоносно улыбнулся – с чем-то, похожим на тюбик вазелина. Он схватил его и лег обратно к Конраду, вжимаясь членом в его бедро. Юури хотел протянуть тюбик Конраду, но того, казалось, снова раздирали сомнения и прочие моральные дилеммы, так что он сам открыл крышку. И, глубоко вздохнув, смазал пальцы и потянулся рукой назад, наблюдая, как Конрад заливается краской от лба до пупка, как смотрит на него, задыхающегося, неуклюже готовящего себя для него.  
Когда Юури, наконец, потянулся смазать член Конрада, тот был очень, очень твердым. Сердце Юури бешено колотилось, а член уже немного сочился влагой, когда он встал на колени рядом с Конрадом, не отрывая от него глаз. Наконец, он перекинул одну ногу через Конрада, оседлывая его, и руки Конрада легли ему на бедра, удерживая его на месте.  
– Юури, – хрипло сказал Конрад, – Юури, это не... Ты не должен... – Он сглотнул. – Хейка, это выходит за любые рамки благодарности мао своему подданному.  
Юури нахмурился и, наклонившись, поцеловал Конрада.  
– Если в следующий раз в такой момент назовешь меня «хейка», то я в самый разгар назову тебя «сэром Веллером», и посмотрим, как неловко ты будешь себя чувствовать!  
– В следующий раз?..   
Но Юури уже медленно опускался на член Конрада, чуть задыхаясь и стараясь не морщиться. Это было больно. Но это был Конрад – Конрад, который ловил ртом воздух и стонал под ним так, что вибрация отдавалась даже в ногах. Сильные руки Конрада были на бедрах Юури, его член – внутри задницы Юури, его тело было жестким, теплым и раскрасневшимся, и Юури чувствовал бешеный ритм его сердца. Так что он закрыл глаза и начал двигаться.  
Конрад застонал. Юури задохнулся, распахнув глаза. Ему всегда казалось, что те парни в манге выглядят так, словно им очень больно, но с ним было что-то совершенно иное: медленное обжигающее пламя, растекающееся по всему телу, агония и наслаждение, и  _Конрад, о_... Конрад, толкающийся в него, с лицом, покрытым потом, и потемневшими глазами...  _Конрад_ , Конрад, такой красивый... Конрад, который... который так... так дорог ему... а потом Конрад взял его член, двигаясь в ритме движений Юури, пока тот насаживал себя на член Конрада...   
Конрад кончил первым, извиваясь и содрогаясь, вбиваясь в Юури, беззвучно, но отчаянно крича, и его свободная рука легла Юури на щеку – « _О, Юури..._ », и тут он кончил сам, изливаясь в руку Конрада и на его живот, содрогаясь всем телом, так сильно, что уже не контролировал свои движения, но все было  _правильно_ , потому что Конрад сел и обхватил его сильными руками, притягивая ближе и целуя, целуя, целуя...  
Конрад медленно вышел из него, и Юури поморщился. Вот теперь было по-настоящему больно, но Конрад рассыпал нежные поцелуи по его лицу, крепко обнимал так, что был слышен стук его сердца, и Юури подумал, что не променял бы эту боль ни на что другое.  
Конрад прижал Юури к себе, поглаживая его по спине, а тот терся носом о горло и плечо Конрада, пока жар их тел постепенно рассеивался. Юури уже чувствовал, как от холодного воздуха по ногам и спине бегут мурашки. Конрад вытянул из-под них покрывало (потрепанное, но лучше, чем ничего) и укрыл их. Юури счастливо вздохнул, когда Конрад вновь обнял его, и закрыл глаза.  
Юури проснулся, когда корабельный колокол зазвонил к ужину. Конрад приподнялся на локте и серьезно посмотрел на него.  
– Хей... – начал Конрад, но рука Юури взметнулась к его рту, заставляя замолчать.  
– Сэр Веллер, – Юури едва заметно улыбнулся и почувствовал, как Конрад расслабился. Убрал руку и поцеловал мужчину. Тот помедлил лишь секунду, прежде чем поцеловать его в ответ.  
– Вольфрам... расстроится, – тихо сказал Конрад, утыкаясь лбом в лоб Юури.  
– Он плохо себя чувствует, так что ничего не заметит. Не... не сейчас. – Юури вздохнул. Точно. Вольфрам. Он так и знал, что где-то должна была быть причина, по которой им не следовало этого делать. – Я скажу. Потом. Когда его не будет выворачивать наизнанку. – Он снова поцеловал Конрада, медленно и лениво.  
– Нам надо идти на ужин, – немного хрипло сказал Конрад. Его рука чертила причудливые восьмерки на бедре Юури.  
Юури помотал головой.  
– Не надо, я не голоден. Потом стащим что-нибудь. Кроме того, – он поцеловал Конрада, долго, глубоко и горячо, и отстранился, только когда обоим стало нечем дышать, – я изгваздал свои единственные штаны.


End file.
